Guardians of the Realm
by megan.bachman28
Summary: This is a fan fiction that was inspired by seven deadly sins, final fantasy 14. I do not own any seven deadly sins except the OC that are in the story. Gowther has accepted his heart but Merlin isn't strong enough to have it stay and maintain. The Seven deadly sins and comrades must find a alternate way while watching rifts open and close all over their world.
1. Chapter 1

**We're Going Where**

This is my first fan fic so please feel free to comment with feedback. Please enjoy.

It's a normal day in the kingdom of Liones, however there was trouble brewing on the horizon. The king of Liones had a vision of visitors from different plane come and visit his lands. Meanwhile, Merlin is trying to maintain the spell that keeps Gowther's heart in place. This causes Gowther much pain, to the point of making the seven deadly sins think of a way to help their friend in his time of need. The group is contemplating with Hendrickson, Howser and Gilthunder who were visiting the Boar Hat. Hendrickson suggested that they ask the Druids for help which Merlin in reply "Already tried that". Melodias remembers a promise he made to an old friend and suggests he takes everyone to Malotonia which is on another plane(alternate universe).

Bane states "Well Captain how the hell we gonna get there?"

Melodias replies "Simple by catching a Tyrant"

Hendrickson states "Are you insane they are scarce to come by."

"Actually it's a specific one but i know just where to look." Melodias says with a mischievous smile.

"Whatever you say cap' " Bane sighs

"Alright Hawkes mom time to go back to Dreyfor."

The large pig then proceeds north to where they stop right outside the mountain. Everyone looks at the mountain that has nothing but horrible memories for the poor man.

"I don't like this one bit." Hendrickson says

"You'll see!" Melodias laughed

Melodias takes out a meal he made which not quite sure what it consist of while the group is trying not to get sick.

"Oh Snuckerle! Come and get it!" Melodias chides

"Are you serious?!" King exclaimed while the group looked shocked. However to their surprise a tyrant with odd symbols on it came calmly to the meal. It even spoke to the groups surprise except for Merlin who is hesitate about the whole thing to start with.

"Long time no see Melodias, Merlin, what brings me your company?" stated the tyrant

"We request an audience with the guardian of Malotonia!" Melodias states then bows.

There is chapter one. I have most of it written out but i am divinding it to different chapters. How you all enjoy will continue to type what i have until i have no more "handwritten on paper" of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Malotonia

So we have left our heroes where they on their way to find a specific tyrant to take them to Malotonia. Please enjoy

Previously:

"We request an audience with the Guardian of Malotonia" Melodias states then bows

Everyone is behind him moths agape of what they are witnessing however Hendrickson sees a vision of him in his demon form fighting with a woman by his side. He holds his head as if he has a headache. Melodias sees this and smiles, as the tyrant see with a smile.

"I see that you have returned a Guardian to us." the tyrant taunts

"Maybe but that is for the other Guardian to decide" Melodias chides

"Hmph, good luck! Things are different since your guys last visit"

F

As the group stare a portal opens above the tyrant's back. Melodias signals the group to precede into the portal, Hendrickson is the first to notice that it smells of flowers and feels as if a summer breeze was going through. When the group emerges through the portal Hendrickson being the last, he sees that they are in a field full of flowers and hear children laughing while families are gathering flowers. Some were eating and drinking with booze which appeared that a festival is going on. However most of the group is astound at what they were seeing! There were people with dog and cat ears while ranging in species. As they looked closely the cat species ranged from a normal house cat to a bangle tiger while on the other hand the dogs' are chihuahua to a bull mastiff. To Hendrickson's surprise the crowd is unfazed by the teleportation portal appearing out of nowhere. Before he could ask Melodias about this a black cat species called out to Melodias.

"Melodias you scum where have you been? Oh Lady Merlin it has been a short while since you have graced us" the cat while keeping a respectable tone.

"Ah Gaverial I see you reincarnated as a cat, since ironically you hated cats" Melodias said while chuckling

"Laugh it up chuckles" Gaverial growled

Hendrickson was astounded at what he heard as he examined the character who seemed friendly to Melodias. Gverial was of the same build of Gilthunder facial features with Grimoire's size and build. The only notable things was that he a scar over his right eye and a clipped left ear. Gaverial takes note of this:

"Are you sizing up the competition" Gaverial devilishly smiles

"What competition?!" Hendrickson questions sarcastically

Gaverial bursts out laughing "Melodias you bastard if you're not here for the competition then what the hell do we owe the pleasure?" Gaverial says.

Sorry this one is a little longer. If i could I would just continue typing on the same part but i know i need to separate. Hope you are enjoying so far

Here we go with the third installment. I didn't realize that when i write a story that i just keep writing XD. Please be patient with me as I figure this out and type what I have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Introductions and stares**

We left our heroes encountering one of the locals and now we meet the other locals:

"Melodias if you are not here for the tournament, then what do we owe the pleasure?"

Hendrickson didn't like that he was brushed off but he let it slide since Melodias trust the creature they were speaking to.

"We need to see Lady Balistario, our friend here needs help sustaining his heart" Melodias states while pointing to Gowther who's in Diane's arms in pain.

"I see follow me, she is currently helping the orphans gather up their flowers." Gaverial signals the group to follow.

As the group precedes everyone is looking around the fields. Hendrickson takes note that there is not only cat and dog people but another race that with dragon scales of different colors. One group had black scales with red eyes while the other being white scales with blue eyes. Mix in there were hybrids of all kinds between all races. What surprised the group more was that there were full fledge dragons laying down while the masses were around laughing and playing. They also notice that everyone were peacefully getting along. Gaverial being the observer that he is notices the groups face and starts to burst out laughing to where the group all in unison screamed "What?!"

"Your faces are giving you away that you're outsiders." Gaverial points to some of the crowd confused at the stares they were getting.

"If you have questions please direct them to me" He states

Hendrickson at this point takes the reins when no one said anything "Please explain where we are and the culture since Melodias and Merlin are not sharing"

"With pleasure..."

"Hendrikson"as both shake hands

Our heroes are following Gaverial to Lady Balistario, where the heroes will know here the history and what they are looking at.

Thank you for reading this


	4. Chapter 4

**The Residents**

"Alright Hendrickson, while we head to Lady Balistario, I will explain the basics and let my lady explain in detail. As you know that you came through a portal to a world called Malotonia. There are 6 different races while there are multi-types in 2 that lumped together. I'll start with me. I am, Gaverial the Feared, leader of the race called Meows. Meows are humanoid cats with having bodies of half human and our species ears, tail and claws. Our counter parts is Wolverines. They are canines that also have half human and their species features. Both our races can change into our animal form at any given moment." Gaverial continues while pointing to each of the different races. "Then we have the Fira dragons these are the red and black dragon that are part of what you know as the demon clan. Their children are the Dragneels, these are the ones with black horns and red eyes. The blue and white dragons are part of the goddess clan with their children being the Mirangels with white horns and blue eyes." Gaverial then pauses for a moment then called out "Lady Balistario you've got visitors!"

As Gaverial says this a young woman emerges from a sea of children and flowers. Hendrickson couldn't take his eyes off her. The woman had a medium blue hair with half in a braid with a corsage of blue cherry blossoms in her hair. She is wearing a blue dress that had a small collar with huge slits on the side in the front to show her legs that were adorned with what appeared to be armor and shoes that were flat and of normal shoes seen around the castle.

When her eyes looked at the group he saw that she had blue eyes as blue as the sea and had white light that glowed around her iris. She adorn the same white horns as the Mirangel race but had what look to be words inscribed on them. Hendrickson was heard making a small gasp by the group to where he tried to hide the blush that was clear on his face, while Melodia and Gaverial gave the sheepish "thought so" look.

Diane broke the silence as the lady was walking toward the group "Oh My Goddess, she is beautiful for a mirangel right?"

Lady Balistario chuckled "That's correct, Thank you for the compliment." Diane blushed and held her hair to her mouth.

"Welcome to Malotonia."

I am very please with how the story is going so far. I hope you guys are enjoying it as well. Let's see if Hendrickson can talk to the lovely Lady Balistario .


	5. Chapter 5

**How do they live in peace**

"Oh Melodias it has been awhile and wonderful to see you again Lady Merlin. I see new faces with you" Lady Balistario greeted.

"Hey Mira look at you, you've grown into this beautiful lady that i hear is in charge now" Melodias winked wile nudging Hendrickson out of his trace.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." Hendrickson says while kneeling and kissing her hand. Mira normally was use to this type of flattery however when he did it she was mesmerized by him she couldn't explain it but she was intrigued by this stranger. Gaverial could see his lady's reaction even though she didn't show it he could read her. He smiled and watched as everything unfolded with the couple staring at each other.

"Ahem, we brought other sins and we brought a few holy knights" Merlin stated as she then pointed to each person and introduced them .

"This is Diane the giant sin of envy, King the fairy king sin of sloth, Escanor the human sin of pride, Bane the immortal sin of greed, Gowther the doll sin of lust and the main reason why we are here." Merlin says as she floats his body to Mira.

"It is a pleasure wishing it was under better circumstances. I did not get the names of the holy knights though." Mira said as she kneeled down and shined a bright light from her hand. Gowther from the light stopped struggling in pain and started to sleep peacefully. As she stood the three lined up Hendrickson introduced the other two "these are my fellow holy knights Gilthunder and Howzer." They are kneeled before her.

"Again pleasure but if you don't mind can you please carry Sir Gowther towards my home so that i may help the man" Mira smiled. Hendrickson is mesmerized by her and without a word he picks Gowther up and stands ready to follow her. The group is heard giggling which made Mira smile and turn with a signal to follow. The orphans run over and bring their baskets.

"Sir Gaverial can you continue telling us of your world while we proceed, I would love to hear more!" Elizabeth said

Gaverial turns to see Melodias hanging off a Elizabeth's boobs and proceeds to continue while shaking his head. " I don't believe we have met, what is your name young lady" Gaverial was direct while eyeing Melodias.

"My name is Elizabeth princess of the kingdom Liones"

Man I didn't realize how much i have written and what i needed to add. If anyone is willing to be my editor and give me feedback please mail me I really want to do this story justice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch** **6** **The Compromise**

"Ah forgive me for my rudeness my Lady we must inquire on all visitors." Gaverial said while trying to hide a blush.

"It's alright you are protecting your home!" She stated with pride

"We races live in harmony thanks to Lady Balistario. She freed the Meows and Wolverines from slavery and compromised with all tribes by having each race elect or choose their leaders all while she was in her teens. She co-leads the world with each leader and is fair to all. The orphans are from the war that raged during what we call "The Compromise". She takes in any child that has lost their family and have no home to return to." Gaverial says as he rubs one of the child's head, which cause it to giggle."Yeah she even lets us have a new mommy and daddy if someone wants us" the child grins and runs toward Mira.

"Mira has welcomed and given refuge to all races and abilities. Which in turn many mages and adventure travel here for training." Gaverial continued. "She has ruled for 5 years and each year we hold the Compromise Festival where everyone puts their differences aside and celebrate. We hold a tournament for men and women to join the Kogi ranks what you refer to as Holy knights. They guard portals to all different realms. Mira is mainly the guardian of the portal to the goddesses while also holding a spot for the demon realm too." Gaverial starts to look sad at this point for even though he is honored to serve her he can see the toll it is taken on her to hold both portals at bay.

"Why the long face?" Diane inquires while trying not to cry while hearing the history. At most this point most of the group are trying not to show emotions while listening to their guide.

"She may not look it but protecting those portals takes a lot of magic and while yes the other realms portals are protected by few she still has to maintain the magic that is surrounded by those places." He states as they reach what appears to be a mansion of some kind.

Thank you for putting up with my writing and this is helping me write a love story in a way that makes more sense on how it would play out. I cant wait to see where we can go from here.


	7. Chapter 7

**7:Wow**

The adventures look in awe of the mansion that stands before them. It was a wide as a dragon and just as tall. It was surrounded by flowers and statues ranging in all shapes and sizes. The front door was big enough to fit Diane through it and they stood in the foyer. There were guards at the gate or what seemed to be guards but were indeed statues as they were standing in the foyer they say as two small dog looking people bombarde Mira.

"Your back we missed you so much!" The two shepherds said while what looked like a young pitbull was chasing them. "We were getting yelled at by Bebe since we didn't stay with you at the festival and all cocoa would do is sleep. Oh and Cassius is acting weird saying he can sense his master while trying to not do his work!" One of the the German shepherds said pouting.

"Don't forget that Charlie just keeps chasing Lady Sara while she is trying to do her work, horn dog or more like horn cat!" The other shepherd insisted.

"I told them that you gave me the day off but they wouldn't listen!" The pitbull whined in anger

"Silence!" Gaverial growled which cause the three to stand at attention. "If you haven't noticed we have guests now introduce yourselves" he growled again while thinking of a way he would punish them later.

"I'm Cocoa who is a personal guard to Lady Balistario, the shepherd with a curved tail is Star one of my lady's pupils while her other pupil Athena is the one with a curve tail since they are twins" Cocoa stated with confidence then sticking out her tongue at the twins who in turn did the same. Gaverial gave a low growl which made them stand at attention again. The group was laughing at the entire exchange when a large bulldog entered the room and all the animals in the room to go to one knee. "I'm Bebe their superior at the mansion and leader of the Wolverines. Come children it is time to rest and study for your afternoon lessons." She motions to the children who proceed on their way but stops and looks at Mira, "My husband is in your office my lady, he insists on seeing you."

Mira chuckled at her little family who she love dearly since they were the ones she had left after the war. Cassius, Gaverial, Charlie, Sara, Cocoa and Bebe had fought bravely at her side and continue to stay with her til this day. She then in turn said in stern voice "Thank you all and please go back to your duties. I need to attend to a wounded man than I can address all your concerns."

"Yes milady" all said as everyone went back to doing their duties. Gaverial was on personal guard duty once they reach the house. It was only way for the others to agree on helping keep Mira safe. In the beginning they understood but as years passed they started to be more reluctant. While the commotion was going Hendrickson realized he was falling more in love with Mira by the minute.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" Gowther asked which freaked Hendrickson out since the doll just awoke with no one noticing. Hendrickson glared at him when Melodias popped up as well since he was the only one to hear Gowther ask his question "Is Hendy taking a fancy to one of those beautiful ladies?" He asks deviously.

Hendrickson while clearing his throat "Maybe I am but I'm not saying anything until the time is right".

"Ok don't forget the woman in your dreams." Melodias slyly says. Hendrickson is surprised that after all the years that he stills remembers.


	8. Chapter 8

**8:Memories and a heart**

Hendrickson is surprised Melodias still remembers that night when he told him about the dream.

=Flashback=

Hendrickson sat at the tavern it was his 21st birthday and still couldn't figure out his dreams where one is him riding a dragon with lance in hand and sword on his back. He yells "Almost there love", where he sees a woman but the only features he can make out is her long hair and smile. She yells "Right behind you!" With a book, bow and what appears to be a dagger. Melodias walked in and looked around since he just came back and wanted a drink. He sees Hendrickson and sits next to him, "What's bothering you Hendy?"

Hendrickson looks up to his friend and mentor with a weak smile since he had been drinking his frustration away. "It's a blasted dream I keep having for the last few years and I still cant figure out what it means. I don't know if its memories or dream of adventure."

"Oh, well what's it about?" Melodias sheepishly smiles.

"Well I am riding a dragon and there is a woman following me. I am calling her love and weird thing is that she and i share powers and fight alongside." Hendrickson says dreamily

"I wouldn't worry about it, you'll figure out eventually lets drink to the birthday boy and drink the night away." Melodias says while he takes a swig of his drink.

He realizes the group is staring at him while Melodias just smiles. "Sorry was deep in thought" He lied. Merlin and Melodias knew better, but smirked.

Mira than lead them to her office, it was quite a workshop. She had many stations set up ranging from cooking to alchemy. Her desk in the middle of it with mounds of papers and many different "collector" items spread across.

"Let me have a look at your heart Gowther." Gowther walked up to her desk as she examined the jewel heart that Merlin had. She notice the jewel was lightly dim with the liquid half full inside of it. As she examined she took a drip with a magic extraction spell. She took it in a test tube to test the liquid, when waiting for the test to complete she placed a hand on Gowther's chest and muttered what appeared to be a spell. It appeared that the jewel was connected to the doll via magic spell and it was maintained by the liquid that was in the jewel. She found that it compose of ingredients that were only found in her realm.

"The jewel is connected to Gowther, the liquid in the heart sustains the spell that keeps the doll alive. It is low and requires to be filled but the ingredients needed to make the liquid are hard to find." She stated but before she could continue Merlin interrupted her "Let me guess they can only be found here in your realm correct?"

"I'm sorry to say but yes." Mira answered without hesitation. Merlin then gives Melodias the eye and shakes her head.


	9. Chapter 9

**9:The Festival,Tournament and suitors?**

"So what do you need to make the liquid inside the jewel?" Melodias stated ignoring Merlin's death eye glare

"I will need a vial of demon dragon blood, vial of honeysuckle sap, a flower called "The Demon's Eye", and a plant called "Light's Mercy" which are not easy to obtain or find. However I may be able to to assist with that. I don't know how long it will take but you are more than welcome to stay in the mansion." Mira suggested.

"Well looks like we will be here for awhile. Might as well enjoy the celebration and take part in the festivities." Melodias says with his famous goofy smile.

Everyone cheered and in turn started to branch out to where they wanted to go. King, Diane and Elizabeth went to look at the flower viewing, where they were to be accompanied by Star and Athena. Melodias, Bane, Howser and Gilthunder were enthralled with Gaverial discussing the tournament that would take place in one days time. Merlin, Gowther and Escanor decided to stay in Mira's extensive library that had books from all around from different realms. Hendrickson however wanted to talk to Mira more which she welcomed it. She advised that she need to take care of the business with Cassius and oversee the festival. She also had to take care of preparations for tonight's ball, Hendrickson made a mental note to find out more about this. Hendrickson was also intrigued about the tournament so while waiting for Mira who was signing papers with Sara who was the female version of Gaverial with a body like Lady Margerate. Sara was constantly being fond over and felt up like Melodias does to Lady Elizabeth was Charlie who is a stripped cat with the same build as himself holding the papers that Mira had signed.

As he watched her he listened to Gaverial explain the tournament. "So as I stated before one of the tournaments is for men and women to join the Kogi. However there is a second tournament that takes place after the naming of the new Kogi, its the suitor tournament." This perked Hendrickson's interest and if things go well today he want to be part of the tournament.

"Bleh I'm more interested in the Kogi I have been itching for a good fight!" Bane said as he cracks his neck

"We haven't had a good competition in awhile so I think that you guys will definitely bring the heat and excitement." Gaverial stated in a booming laugh

"Gaverial can I inquire on the suitor fight?" Hendrickson said that Mira was still elbow deep in paperwork and in a heated discussion what appear to be a very tall dog that looked like a Great Dane.

"Hmm? Do you fancy milady?" Gaverial said with a small chuckle while Melodias and Bane had that perverted smile looking at him

"I would like to have a little time with her and I don't think she should be forced to marry the winner of the tournament." Hendrickson says while trying to hide a blush

"I never said that she is forced, the final opponent that the suitor is to fight is Mira herself." Gaverial continues to smile


	10. Chapter 10

**10:Wait, what?**

I hope that you find the OCs fun and that I staying true to the characters of the manga. I love the Seven Deadly Sins Manga. I am always waiting for a update on Manga app I read from. Who said girls cant fight :)

Hendrickson looks between Mira and Gaverial looking confused by his statement. Knowing that he was confused Gaverial continued explaining the suitor tournament.

"The suitors present themselves at the ball tonight in front of the leaders of the clans. They are normally ones that have won favor from their clan. Once they are introduced they then have a dance and talk with Mira for the rest of the night assuming that she takes to them. At which the following day after the Kogi tournament which sometimes the suitors do to win favor of their leader and to impress Mira. They fight each other then the two remaining suitors then have to defeat two of the 4 leaders to proceed to fight her. So far every year Mira has defeated every single suitor that comes to call even after the remaining champ has defeated 2 of 4 leaders. They have gotten fewer over the year however 3 of the clans have produced a suitor with one submitting himself as a loner."

"So has anyone been able to beat you in these so called suitor tournament?" Melodias asked in a devilish grin

Gaverial at this point had enough and punched Melodias to the ground. "The only idiot to ever defeat me was you during the war." Gaverial said while rubbing his hand. "How do you think I became the leader of the Meows and stayed leader all these years."

"Hehe still sore about that are we?" Melodias chides

"Not at all" Gaverial growled

"Does your clan have a suitor?" Hendrickson asked while trying to make sure a fight didn't break out in Mira's home.

"No in fact I don't. Why?" Gaverial smiled

"Can I have the honor of representing your clan and free Mira from this agreement?" Hendrickson said boldly

"Hmm a interesting proposition, i will agree but only if you fight in the Kogi tournament as well to show that you want my favor." Gaverial wasn't going to freely agree to this stranger he had his hunches but he wasn't going to outrightly give his lady over to him.

Hendrickson looked at Mira and smiled. He knew she would be worth it and to satisfy this overprotective cat he'll agree to his terms. "I'll do it." He said with conviction

"Then I shall see you at the tournament! I must go now and make preparations since now that i have a suitor i have to make sure that the proper preparations are made." As Gaverial said that he left the men and disappeared

"Now what?" Howser said

"Why don't we join the others at the festival i wish I could've brought Margaret with me" Gilthunder said with melancholy

"Why don't you go get her?" They heard behind them. It was Sara who had said it in a sweet little voice. Howser was drooling

"Stop drooling over my wife buddy!" Charlie said as he came up behind her

Mira then walks up slaps Charlie in the back of the head."As Sara was saying before horn dog here interrupted i can create a portal to where your lady is and you can bring her through" Mira stated sweetly

"Could you?!" Gilthunder said in his excitement

"Of course" Mira said


	11. Chapter 11

**11:Dates and Ballroom**

So I finally finished typing the handwritten now I am on the rest of the story. This the juicy part it mainly is going to go back and forth a lot between Mira and Hendrickson but a tab at the other dates between the other couples in SDS

Enjoy 3

Once Mira made a portal for Gilthunder he made one for Bane as well. The men got their girls and headed to the flower fields with Melodias and Howser. Hendrickson had stayed behind to spend time with Mira since he wanted to know her better.

"Do you think he will be alright, Melodias?" Gilthunder asks while looking back

"He'll be fine, Gaverial isn't too far from the couple and he deserves some happiness." Melodias said putting his hands behind his head. That's when Gil noticed that the statues appeared to be alive and that on one Gaverial was sun bathing on "So much for preparations i guess" Gilthunder thought to himself

Unknown to the young man Gaverial only said that so that he was out of the way for the couple to talk while Mira did her preparations. She and him had learned the ways of the ninja and knew how to see but not be seen, where he could sense if she was nearby or if something was wrong. While he continued to sun bath we go back to the couple who have just started walking into the ballroom.

"Wow this place this place is amazing, how big is this place?" Hendrickson said in awe as she with ease waved the doors the size of Diane to open to reveal a ballroom. The ballroom had ceiling paintings that had clouds that moved and different creatures dancing from fairies to goddesses. The walls remind him of building he saw in temples and windows that shone all the brilliance of the sunshine from outside. The floor tiled in different flower designs and at the end of the room what looked to be on a raised stoop sat 5 chairs each showing a different design. He couldn't make out the designs since they were so far away.

Mira chuckled "its big enough to host a dragon the size of Diane and accommodate as many as 1,000 guests". Mira had the mansion built that way so no one felt that they couldn't be welcomed in her home. Though it was sometimes lonely in her sanctuary it still felt loved with the people and how her people could access to her with no problems. She had finished directing the decorators on how the scheme should be and helped with the assistance of Hendrickson.

"Would you like to join me and resting in the garden before we go to the festival?" Mira asked in hopes that he would want to stay longer.

"Of course!" Hendrickson said with a bow and offered his arm

Back at the flower festival the group of heroes had met up and were enjoying themselves while they played games, drank and even the girls were having fun making flower crowns.

"You know you never told me that you came here on one of your adventures." Elizabeth said looking at Melodias who was fondling her again

"Well this back when you were a baby and this is where I met Merlin." He said while taking a sip of his drink

"Oh is this where Merlin is from? Should I ask Merlin about it?" Elizabeth said sweetly

"No its ok i can tell you. Merlin was here but not a wizard but more like a teacher, she was teaching Mira how to cast spells. Mira was to take the place of the king and queen who ruled with a iron fist over the realm. When Mira couldn't take anymore of the injustice, Merlin helped her set up a rebellion. I met them when i had been caught by slave traders after i fell through a forgotten portal. I couldn't fight since much the fall had hindered my abilities, when they freed us from the slave drivers i had seen what Merlin could do."


	12. Chapter 12

**12:Mentor and Student**

"Merlin was getting bored of the rebellion and being a mentor that when we met we made a deal that I would keep her entertain." Melodias said

It was a coincidence because on the way to the garden Hendy just asked Mira how she knew Merlin and Melodias.

"That's when Merlin left with Melodias to Liones and I stayed to continue to free my people." Mira said.

"That must have been hard to start a rebellion against your parents." He said gently and placed a hand on on her hand as they walked.

When they reached the garden there was a gazebo in the middle with roses of all different colors surrounding it. Hendrickson was reminded of the time that he was laying in a bed of flowers in his dreams when he thought he was going to die. This place also bought a thought that showed that he and the same woman was running through a field of flowers and when the came to a field of roses he lean down picked up a blue and pink rose. He snapped out of his trance and looked to Mira who looked worried.

"Don't worry just got lost in thought again." He chuckled

"Seems you have been having that a lot today, is there anything I can do to help?" Mira asked inquisitively

"Maybe but its a bit embarrassing to share to be honest. Why don't you continue your tale instead?" He insisted

"Well the war only last for two years but in the end it was decided that it would be best to have rulers that compose of you would call a council. We let the other rule their people as they see fit but no one is allowed to have slaves. This is still a problem since we still have the occasional underground slave sale go on and so forth. However the Kogi that are charged in protecting the leaders also take down these type of circles. That's why we hold a tournament every year for the people to tryout and blow off steam."Mira said this as if talking to another dignitaries that are visiting

"War is a stressful truth and makes us do things that we will regret later on." Hendrickson said mindfully "My own mentor drove me to do actions that I know I shouldn't have done even when I didn't have complete control. But we learn from our mistakes and move forward."

"You sound as you have done things that you are not proud of, I thought the Holy War had been done for ages." Mira asked again mindfully

"It did however I will say that I caused creatures to resurrect which thankfully they are no longer a threat and I was able to get my master back. My master was able to come back to his family and I was able to have him look proud at me again." Hendrickson said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**13: The Suitors**

As the couple were staring at each other they heard a voice in the distance.

"Ha I thought I was the only one who thought I might be able to get free time with the lady before the ball. Look boys looks like we got more competition." Said a man that looked to be a dragneel but he seemed different.

To Hendrickson's surprise there was a group of four men walking to where they were. It compromised of a black wolf, another dragneel and a mirangel with the what he thought was a dragneel.

"Ignus what do you want?" Mira said in hiss

"Is that any way to treat a suitor Mira, I thought you knew better." Ingus said in distaste

"Only if their not the only one to have manipulated and killed my parents." Mira growled

Hendrickson didn't like the sound of that at all. Why was he allowed to roam free if she knew of his crimes

"Oh poor naïve Mira you still can't prove it and I plan to get you as my bride one way another." Ingush said with pure lust in his voice

"Shouldn't you be more valiant and noble to the lady you are trying to win." Hendrickson said as he stood

"What are you doing here relic?" Ingus hissed in anger

Hendrickson didn't know how to respond he was sure he was never here before

"Hahahahhahahaha never mind that we will see who wins tomorrow at the tournament." Ingush said while booming laughing away the gardens

"We wanted to come let you know that we are coming to state that it will be a honor tonight at the ball." The mirangel said

"We hope that this years festival is a success." Said the dragneel

"Can't wait to see what beauty that you will bestow on us tonight." Said the wolf as they left Hendrickson and Mira in the garden.

Once the men had left Mira let out a sigh of relief. She pondered how the ball would go especially since her nemesis Ingush was there. Hendrickson tried to comfort her but was confused.

"Time to go to the festival I really need to check on things and get ready for tonight." Mira said as she lightly pushed away and started walking

Deciding the time was not right to ask her about the exchange he escorted her to the festival. They walked around for a bit and then they came upon the sins and their "dates".

"I hope you all are enjoying yourselves!" Mira said with joy in voice

Bane being slightly drunk spoke first "The spirits you serve here are fantastic and taste sweet unlike the ale back home (hiccup)"

"Thank you it's a special fruit that the brewers use to make the drink." Mira chuckled as Elaine tried to steady Bane

"Before I went off to get ready for the ball I wanted to formally invited you all and ask the girls if they wanted to come with me and get ready." Mira said cheerfully

The girls agreed and they all started walking to the mansion


	14. Chapter 14

**14:Balls and Dancing**

As the group reached the mansion Diane started to get worried about how she would fit in the rooms since everywhere was the size for little people. She didn't want to use the medicine Merlin gave her just in case it didn't work.

"Oh before I forget Diane will you do me the honors of drinking the mixture." Merlin said as she walked out and greet

"Okay…" Diane said reluctantly

After she drank it she shrunk to be King's size which made her and King extremely happy as they stared at each other and blushed.

"Thank you Merlin" Diane said with a blush

Mira knew that her former teacher would know her intentions and find a way in her realm for the giant to be happy

"Ok ladies time for makeovers" Mira said with a smile

"Lets go" Diane said with her new enthusiasm

As if knowing his mistress Gaverial and Cassius walked in and escorted the men to where they would be ready. At this point Hendrickson wanted to let Gaverial know that he was going to give Mira a present since this was common in his realm.

"What did you think suitors don't bring gifts here?! Ha! We do the same though I would like to know" even though he already knew since had been shadowing them all day

"While I had a chance on the way back I saw a heart shape necklace. I asked the jeweler to add a couple things but I don't know if it will be here in time and I asked the Gardner on the Roses if he could get me a dozen of roses that I spotted." Hendrickson said nervously

"Leave everything to me." Gaverial said then he called Charlie

He whispered something into ear which caused the cat to have a Cheshire Cat smile

On the other end of the hall were the women in a room full of gowns. As the women saw the sight the women squealed in excitement they each took turns picking a gown

"What gown will you be wearing? Hopefully something to catch Hendrickson's eye" Merlin teased

"Umm it was already decided awhile ago but yes I have a gown that will leave in awe" Mira said as she blushed furiously

She went in one of the curtain rooms when she came out the women cooed and were very pleased by the dress

"He won't be able to take his eyes off you" Merlin hummed and the rest agreed

Elaine and Margaret went with white long but slightly puffy gowns with a white flower on one of the sleeves. Elizabeth went with a purple bow no extras and Merlin stuck with all black slimming dress. Diane on the other had went with a normal pink princess gown with the puffs. They got the updo with flowers to match their dresses. As they entered the ball before the leaders were announced all the men went wild over the women and men escorting them had their mouth agape at the sight

"You're gorgeous." They all said in unison

As they each grabbed their Lady the announcer interrupted the ball

"We honorably present our leaders of the realm!" A chubby cat looking creature bellowed

"We start with General Bebe of the Wolverines. By lead of her husband Admiral Cassius" Bebe then proceeded in with a long purple dress and a medal on her gown while her husband who had more. She sat in what was a royal red comfy chair that she was able to lounge in with her husband beside her

"The honorable and noble Lord of the Mirangels, Samson with his wife Lady Mirtha." Samson was tall and had jewels and king décor on himself with his wife who wore a purple with gold glistening on it. He sat in a golden oak chair that had the look of trees sprouting while his wife sat in a smaller one behind him

"The feared and wise of the dragneels Lord Anubis with his wife Lady Cassandra." Same as the Mirangels they wore royal clothing but Cassandra wore a black gown with gold trimming he sat in a ominous chair made of swords but with cushions for sitting. His wife sat in a more lounging chair behind him

"The feared of the Meows and Lieutenant of Lady Mira, Gaverial with his sister Lady Sarah." Gaverial was in a normal tux with a white and pink flower pinned to his jacket while Lady Sarah adored a pink gown with blue trims all around Gaverial sat in the same kind of lounge chair Bebe had but Sarah in a seat off to the side of the middle chair.

"Please ready as Lady Mira fearless and beautiful leader of all steps in" he said with pride and stuck out his chest as she walked in.

The room fell silent for a moment then whispers, they had heard was a fan of the fable Beauty and the Beast (my favorite movie of all time from the version of 90s and today's) but didn't think she would adorn a out fit. Mira walked in with a golden gown with gold adorn on the ruffles and small red roses at the end of different vines. Her hair was half up in a bun with golden strands throughout that had been painted there was red roses in each side of the golden band. She sat in a chair that was simple of a garden with butterflies intricately put into it. Merlin was right Hendrickson couldn't take his eyes off her to the point he didn't see anyone of the men shake their hand in front of his face and the girls giggling behind him. Once Mira had seated the room boomed in a roar of excitement waiting for the suitors to be announced. As time passed the leaders greeted other nobles as they sat. Gaverial looked at Mira who confirmed with the leaders it was time for the suitors to be announced.

"Attention my loyal guests and friends we will now announce the suitors of the tournament and have them present their gifts" Mira said with little hesitation as she awaited to see what was to come


	15. Chapter 15

**15: Presents and Sneaking?**

As Hendrickson snapped of it from the words suitors and present he saw Gaverial give him the eye that he needed to pay attention.

"Ha what did you do to make the big kitty mad?" Melodias said teasing

"I don't know but I should probably listen" he whispered back

"Lady Sarah will now introduce the suitor with the gift they hope to win approval." Mira said like has said many times before and sat to wait for them to introduce.

Sara stood and with a scroll she started from how the leaders were introduced.

"Representing from the Wolverines we have Atoku the wolf who presents cloth that the Lady may use to make her clothing" Atoku walked with a dozen fabrics followed behind him and kneeled before the council in front of Bebe

"Representing the Mirangels we have Adam with his gift of shells that are from a variety of the shore." Adam also kneeled with a box full of shells of different sizes that stood next to the cloths

"Representing the dragneels is their son Lord Victor with the gift of rare and delicate chocolates from all the realm" Victor also kneeled after he bowed to his father

"We have two late additions the first is Lord Ignus who will be representing himself with the gift of gold from his mountain.""Ignus walked in proud and had the same fashion as Lord Anubis. Lord Anubis knew of the deal the council made but wanted to have his son have a shot at the spot next to Mira for a more firmer place in the council. Ignus being himself went up the step took Mira's reluctant hand and kissed before kneeling in front of her

"The last addition will be representing the Meows with a gift of Roses and a heart necklace Sir Holy Knight Hendrickson" the group cheered as Hendrickson walked up and kneeled before Gaverial with being followed by Charlie who instead of standing with the other handed Mira the necklace while showing the roses. Mira's breathe was held for he picked her favorite white roses with blue and pink rims. The necklace was heart shaped with blue sapphires on the side another favorite of hers. The men smiled knowing that the smile and breathless that Mira had made it success. Ignus was furious with anger since he had spent months trying to bribe, barter even blackmail the cat to sponsor him but nothing worked. He knew he would win the tournament even without his help. Little did he know the ancient power that was awaking in Hendrickson's body.

As the ball proceed on each suitor got to dance with Mira in one of their traditional dances. The Wolf did a sharp tango, the Mirangel did a typical waltz and the Dragneel did the fox trot. However Ignus wasn't going to go with anything traditional when it was his turn he made her do the salsa. Though she would have preferred a different partner she couldn't refuse the dance. Once done he tried to kiss her but had him kiss the rose instead which didn't make him happy. Once it was Hendrickson's turn he wanted to dance but he saw that she needed air so he devised that he would dance with her by mixing all the dances she did into one. If he knew anything it was that he felt Mira and him connected and she would follow. He was right it excited her and she was laughing and smiling as she twirled and swayed. He able to get them by the door and when the music ended they bowed and walked out the huge door towards the gardens. This time however they didn't take the same as they didn't earlier.

Mira liked to have her secrets so she lead Hendrickson through what appeared to be a dead end and took his hand through. There he saw dummies and other contraptions that he didn't recognize. Then they came upon a bird that shimmers its wings in rainbows but had a head of a eagle.

"What a fascinating beast!"


End file.
